Truth or dare
by dragon princess
Summary: The gang is taking a rest from their quest, but is pretty bored, suddenly Aeris proposes to play a game and it gets very interesting.


Truth or Dare.  
  
It was about 11 pm, but the gang wasn't very tired. They had been looking for the key to the   
temple of the ancients all day and had decided to stay the night at Costa del Sol. They were   
now lying on the beach.  
"I'm bored" Yuffie whined, while lifting some sand in her hand. She was looking whether   
Red XIII was close enough to throw it at him. "Me too" Aeris said "can't we go out or   
something?". "There's no real place to party in this %#^^!ing town" Cid grumbled. Then Tifa   
whispered something in Aeris' ear. "That's a great idea" Aeris called "let's play Truth or   
Dare!". Barret rolled his eyes, but Cid started grinning, Yuffie cheered and Red raised his   
eyebrows. "What's that?" the furry beast asked puzzled. "You have the choice between Truth   
or Dare" Aeris explained "if you choose truth you have to answer a question thruthfully, if   
you choose dare you have to do as you are told". Red still looked a little confused, when   
Cloud asked "you don't mind if I don't participate, do you?". "I do mind actually" Aeris said   
and then pleaded "please Cloud we'll have fun". Cloud sighed and nodded an ok to the ever-  
optimistic-brunette. "Well, who begins?" Aeris asked. "It was your idea, so I guess you" Cid   
grinned. "Ok, let me think" Aeris said. Again Tifa whispered something in her ear. "Barret"   
Aeris said amused "Truth or Dare?". "Dare, of course" Barret said firmly. "Get some clothes   
from the old barmaid at Delicious Fish, put them on and order a drink!" Aeris said, while   
laughing. Cid and Yuffie started cheering and even Red smiled. "There's no freaking way that   
I am going to wear a womans clothes!" Barret shouted. "Ah, but you'll have to" Cid said,   
amused at Barrets shock "you're no chicken, are you?". Both he and Caith Sith started to   
make chicken-sounds. Barret looked around desperately to see if someone would save him   
out of this one, but he realized there was no hope. Cloud was laughing and said "come on let   
us meet Barreta". This annoyed Barret a lot and he snarled "it is to bad we never were there to   
see Cloudia". "What do you mean?" Cloud asked, while his cheeks turned red. He looked   
angrily at Tifa and Aeris, wondering, who told Barret about this. "You know" Barret   
continued "when you and Aeris were taking a romantic walk at Wall-market, you decided to   
dress up as a girl". "YOU WHAT!?" Yuffie screamed and she fell on the ground, hysterical   
with laughter. "Oh Cloudia, may I borrow your lipstick?" Cid asked a tomato-coloured Cloud.   
"I thought you two were there to rescue me" Tifa said enviously to Aeris. Aeris, eager to   
change the subject said" well, Barret, what are you waiting for?". With an angry look at the   
laughing people around him, Barret walked to Delicious Fish. The whole gang, except for   
Vincent, who remained indifferent on the beach, followed him. Barret went to the barmaid   
and talked to her. The other visitors looked at them curiously. Barret now disappeared to   
change. "I wonder if he looks just as good as you, as a girl" Aeris said to tease Cloud. When   
Barret finally came out, everyone went silent for about half a second, Barret was wearing a   
huge green dress,that was to big for even him and a green hat with a red rose on top of it.   
After the silence they all started cheering at the same time. "Oh, Barreta, can I go out with   
you?" Cid screamed. "You do look cuter than Cloud!" Aeris teased. "You still have to order a   
drink" Tifa said. Barret gave her a very dark look, but went to the bar and asked for   
something strong. After he drunk his glass empty with one sip. When they returned at the   
beach they were still laughing, Barret quickly changed back in his own clothes and joined   
them.  
"Who's turn is it now?" Caith Sith asked. "Barrets, of course" Aeris said. Now Barret smiled,   
ready for revenge and said "Tifa, Truth or dare?" . "Truth" Tifa said, determined not to have   
to go through something like Barret had. "Well, I always kind of wondered, are they real?"   
Barret asked smirking. There was a silence of three seconds, when everyone was realizing   
what he meant. "WHAT!!??" Tifa screamed "HOW DARE YOU!?". She picked up a beach   
chair and threw it at him. Barret fell on the ground as he tried to dodge it. "You still haven't   
answered the question" he said. "They are" Tifa said very threatening.  
Then Vincent spoke for the first time during the game "It's your turn". Tifa gave him a very   
dark look and said: "Fine,Vincent, Truth or Dare?". "Dare" the vampire said without   
hestitation, he didn't want any annoying questions about his past. "Give Aeris a passionate   
kiss on her mouth" Tifa commanded. "You bitch" Aeris whispered softly. She knew this was   
Tifa's revenge for her telling a romantic story to Barret about when they were rescueing her   
from Don Corneo. Now everyone was cheering again, well except for Cloud and the two   
involved. While Barret and Cid whistled on their fingers, Yuffie kept yelling over and over   
"don't bite her, don't bite her!". Aeris and Vincent quickly leaned over and let their lips tough   
slightly. "You call that a kiss!?" Yuffie shouted "we want more, we want more" "Come on"   
Cid said to Vincent "try again".   
But Vincent already said "Yuffie, truth or Dare?". "Dare" she said after some hestitation.   
"Go hire a chocobo and take him for a ride over those two hills" Vincent said while pointing   
at the some hills "then return here and let him make three fast turns". The others had never   
seen Yuffie so timid. Cloud was the only one who knew what it was she was so afraid of: like   
him Yuffie suffered from carsickness. "You're not scared of a chocobo, are you?" Cid said.   
"N-No of course not" Yuffie said "what are we waiting for, come on". They walked together   
to the edge of the town and Cid paid for the chocobo. Yuffie looked scared at the beast, but   
was brave enough to get on. Cid gave the bird a sudden slap on his back and the chocobo   
dashed away with Yuffie. She screamed and started looking very pale. "To the hills" Aeris   
reminded her. Yuffie had absolutely no experience with riding a chocobo and it took some   
effort to let it run to the hills. Yuffie held the chocobo by his neck and Cid yelled "don't   
strangle the damned beast!". The beast ran quickly across the hills, Yuffie was looking paler   
by the second. Then suddenly Tifa said "Vince, you're smiling!". "That's a definite first!"   
was Barrets comment. "Hmmph" 'was Vincents reaction , but he had to admit to himself he   
enjoyed seeing Yuffie like that, from the first time he had laid eyes on her she had annoyed   
him to no end. The chocobo now came back but Yuffies torment was not yet over. "Turn baby   
turn" Caith Sith screamed. "I am beginning to get very curious to who the man or woman is   
behind the toy" Red said sarcasticly. Yuffie now had to make the bird turn, after pulling the   
bradle to the left she finally managed to make the chocobo turn. Most of them encouraged   
her, but Cloud turned sick by just looking at her. After she made her three turns she litteraly   
fel of the chocobo and started to puke. Tifa took her to a bathroom. "That was gross!" Aeris   
said. "Don't you think Cloud?". But Cloud didn't say anything, he was even paler than Yuffie   
an waved his arms to Aeris. "Cloud what's wrong?" she said while walking towards him, now   
Cloud puked over her shoes. "Uuuuuugh" Aeris screamed. "Cloud, couldn't you warn me!?".   
"Why do you think I was waving my arms like that?" Cloud said annoyed. Cloud now also   
went to the bathroom and Aeris kicked of her shoes "it's not like I am going to wear them   
after this" she said disgusted.  
When Cloud, Yuffie and Tifa returned from the bathroom, Yuffie still looked pale but was   
strong enough to say "Caith Sith, Truth or Dare?". "Truth" Caith Sith answered. "Yeah, good   
choice, you wouldn't want to damage that weak piece of toy in a dare" Cid said, while   
looking in his fake eyes to see if a camera was planted there. Yuffie smiled cunningly when   
she asked " Caith Sith, who is the person that is controlling you?". Because everyone quieted   
down after this question they could all hear the voice of the white toy gasp. After some   
seconds of silence they suddenly heard GRIEK GRSSSK INTERNAL MALFUNCTION,   
THIS PROGRAM IS SHUTTING DOWN STRFFF FRSSSS. After this the robot stopped   
functioning. Tifa knocked on Caith Siths head and asked "are you allright?" but got no   
response. Cid smiled sourly and said " that is a convenient time for a malfunction". Yuffie   
however was very angry and screamed "YOU JERK!" while she kicked against his head, what   
caused a very disturbing sound. The toy didn't refunction after this however and Yuffie sat   
down again very frustrated. "It's still your turn, Yuffie" Aeris said to cheer her up. "Ok,   
whatever, Cid Truth or Dare". "Truth" Cid said with a grin. "Ok" Yuffie said " are you in   
love with Shera?". "What!?" Cid asked shocked, he had expected everything but a question   
about her. "You heard the girl." Barret said sternly. "Of course I don't" Cid said very   
unconvincingly"she ruined my flight to the stars". "I didn't know lying was part of this game"   
Vincent said while he tried to seem puzzled. "Just admit it Ciddie" Aeris teased " I saw it in   
your eyes, when we were in Rocket town". "I AM NOT IN LOVE WTH SHERA!" Cid   
screamed " are you people deaf?". But nobody was listening anymore. Barret was whisteling,   
Aeris started singing "Cid and Shera sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.". Tifa soon joined in and   
the girls were forgetting their quarrel from before while making Cid blush like a lobster.   
Cloud smiled teasingly at Cid and Red was looking a little surprised at the strange behaviour   
of his friends. Cid had enough of it and said "now it's my turn!".   
He looked around to see who hadn't had a turn yet and said "Cloud, truth or dare?". This was   
a tough decision for the spikey-haired man, he knew if he choose truth what the question   
would be about , but he was more afraid he had to do something like Yuffie and he answered   
resignedly "truth". Cid grinned like he was hoping for this and asked " is there someone in   
this company you would like to shag?". Clouds cheeks turned red when he looked from Tifa   
to Aeris. Both of the girls looked at him nervously. The rest of the gang gasped when Cloud   
admitted "yes". "Well, who is it?" Cid asked bursting with curiousity. "Sorry" Cloud replied   
craftly "you may ask only one truth each turn" and he lay back in the sand, leaving the rest of   
the gang pretty frustrated.  
"Oh I almost forget it's my turn now" Cloud said with an attitude of triomf.. "Red, Truth or   
Dare?". "Dare" Red said bravely. "Cloud smiled and said "go stand on the shed in the middle   
of the village and sing us a nice song". "But I can't sing" the beast muttered. "Come on,   
Nanaki, you probably sing beautifully" Aeris said. "But I don't know any songs" Red   
protested. "I believe Tifa teached you something when we were in Kalm" Barret said dryly.   
"Oh yeah" Tifa said "I almost forgot, you must know the song by heart now". Red sighed, he   
knew there was no escape now and he jumped on top of the shed. He looked inseceurely   
around him when he saw the whole gang standing below him, they cheered him on and he   
suddenly felt a warm feeling in his stomach. These people were his friends and the realization   
gave him a happiness he had never felt before. He started "It's not unusual to be loved by   
anyone". " Louder" the gang cheered while clapping the rhythm with their hands. "IT'S NOT   
UNUSUAL TO HAVE FUN WITH ANYONE" Red screamed. His voice was terrible but it   
was clear he was getting enthousiastic. While he was singing some people walked out the bar   
to see what caused this noise. "IT'S NOT UNUSUAL TO SEE ME CRY I WANNA DIE".   
He continued. While he was singing several lights went on in the houses of Costa Del Sol.   
And while Red sung "IT'S NOT UNUSUAL TO FIND THAT I'M IN LOVE WI....." a   
woman suddenly threw a bucket with water at him. "Red stood there stunned while the   
woman screamed "DO THAT IN YOUR OWN TOWN, YOU IDIOT!, THE BABY WAS   
FINALLY ASLEEP". "I am sorry" Red said very shyly. Everyone felt sorry for the beast, who   
had been so happy a few moments back. He shed the water from his fur and they returned to   
the beach.   
"I am getting pretty tired" Aeris said and she lay her head on Reds back like it was a pillow   
"everyone has had a turn, I am going to dreamland". Aeris closed her eyes and the others got   
serious again, planning what to do the next day. Suddenly Tifa said "hey wait a minute, Aeris   
never made a dare!". "You're right" Cid said "is she asleep yet?". He waved his hands in   
front of her eyes and listened to her breathing "yeah, I suppose she is" he answered his own   
question. "Wake her up than" Yuffie said angrily. "No, she's tired just like we are, grant her   
some rest" Barret said resolutly. "I guess we can always give her a dare later" Cid said.   
"Tricky bitch" Yuffie grumbled. Everyone, except for Valentine that is, was feeling tired as   
well and they dozed of one by one. After even the vampire went to some sort of sleep, Aeris   
suddenly opened her eyes and whispered to Red "they fell for it, didn't they?". Red shook his   
head, but smiled and replied "yes, you got them".   
  
  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
  
This was my first attempt at humor and I hope you liked it, please review.  



End file.
